


Web: The Hunt

by Doctor_Neverdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Chronic Pain, Complicated Relationships, Drug Abuse, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, I hope, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Misunderstandings, My first fic, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Revenge, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, almost, author has no regrets, dark!peter parker - Freeform, i love to hurt my boi peter, references to mainstream comic universe, will get a prequel soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Neverdie/pseuds/Doctor_Neverdie
Summary: After a devastating series of events, Peter Parker has left everything he's ever known behind and lives a bleak life in his self imposed exile in the middle of nowhere. A shameless alcoholic slash drug addict with one leg amiss and severely malfunctioning powers, he is a ghost of his former self.When a young woman who is very much like him seeks out his help, he is forced to confront his darkest fears and on the way, ditch his morals and execute the bloodiest of revenges.





	Web: The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. This takes place twenty years-ish (we'll see) after the Decimation, aka Infinity War. Prequel(s) in the works. First chapter is meh at its best, but would appreciate if you took time to read. Please R and R.

Chapter One: The Sound of Silence

Its unnerving. The sound of his shallow breathing, the flow of his blood and the erratic beating of his heart are the only things he hears. He pulls in a sharp breath, shifting his body, an action he comes to regret exactly three seconds later. Pain jolts through him and Peter grits his teeth, tears gathering in his eyes. 

He coughs violently, throat raw. He's been screaming. He doesn't remember how long — just that he wanted someone to help him out of here. Did they hear him? His desperate pleas for help? His choked cries for mercy? Did they laugh, gleeful to hear him reduced to such a state? Disgust claws its way inside of him.

Peter Parker. A poor excuse of a son, a husband and a father. A failure. A murderer. He'd killed Ben and Richard, didn't he? He'd abandoned May, after taking away everything from her. 

Peter Parker, who couldn't save his own flesh and blood because he'd been so desperate to play hero. He's the reason Gwen never got to graduate, because he was too selfish to stay away. What about Harry and MJ and Ned? God, he'd fucked up their lives.

And Tony. Tony would be so disappointed. Something makes its way up his throat and Peter recognizes it as bile, and a desperate urge to cry which he tries to squash immediately.It doesn't work.

Its fitting, he decides. He's held more dead bodies than he could care to remember, a result of his glaring imperfections and inability to be something better, something useful. Nobody's going to hold his because he doesn't deserve it. He'd be buried in here, forgotten, unwanted. His fingers trace the rough rock that is too close for his comfort, but a pivotal role in his incoming demise.

Maybe it was all supposed to end this way. Still, it doesn't stop him from screaming his heart out hours later — the sound of a wounded animal with no way to cheat death, but nothing answers. The sound of silence greets him back, and he realizes there's nobody to save him but himself. And then he knows, he isn't enough to save himself this time. 

How did it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER short. What do you think?


End file.
